


Детская мечта

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [16]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Написано в честь принятия в Нью-Йорке закона, разрешающего однополые браки.





	Детская мечта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Childhood Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262729) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



«Приняли»  
  
Стив радостно обхватил притянутые к груди колени. Сейчас, сейчас он встанет и пойдет с кем-нибудь поделиться, и они порадуются вместе, но пока были только он и телевизор, и Стив мог наедине с собой восхититься тем, какой стала Америка.  
  
По коридору кто-то пробежал и замер перед самой дверью. Стив повернул голову как раз чтобы увидеть, как в комнату входит Тони. Тот пытался вести себя, как обычно, но все равно не мог согнать улыбку с лица.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Стив, сам улыбнувшись так широко, что заныли щеки.  
  
— И тебе привет. — Тони перегнулся через спинку дивана и обнял Стива, целуя в шею и царапая бородкой.  
  
«Может, поженимся?» — едва удержался от вопроса Стив. Если он собирается сделать Тони предложение — а он, разумеется, собирается, — надо сделать это как положено, а не ляпнуть через две секунды после того, как закон приняли.  
  
— Я не рассказывал тебе, — пробормотал Тони в короткие волосы за ухом, — что был в детстве по уши влюблен в Капитана Америку?  
  
— Ты говорил, что был слегка на мне помешан.  
  
Тони покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, влюблен. — Он поцеловал Стива в ухо. — Мистер Ван Дайн однажды спросил, женюсь ли я на Джен, когда вырасту. Джен сделала вид, что ее тошнит, а я сказал, что нет, когда я вырасту, я женюсь на Капитане Америке.  
  
Стив подавил смешок; он без труда мог представить себе возмущенное «Фу-у-у!..» на лице маленькой Джен, но на по-детски открытом Тони воображение буксовало, хотя картинка рисовалась очаровательная.  
  
— И что он ответил?  
  
— Они надо мной посмеялись. — В голосе Тони появились жалобные нотки. — Было обидно. Я поклялся, что когда вырасту, всем им покажу.  
  
— То, что я был мертв, тебя не остановило?  
  
— Ну, в шесть лет я само собой знал, что ты умер не по-настоящему. Ты просто не мог умереть. Правда, я думал, ты живешь в качестве божества у какого-нибудь затерянного племени в Арктике, а не замерз во льду. Собственно, мой отец ведь тоже не верил, раз спонсировал поиски и спасательную операцию.  
  
— Ты был интересным ребенком. — Умом Стив, конечно, понимал, что Тони давно это перерос, но думать о себе как о его первой любви все равно было чертовски приятно. Не то чтобы Стив был собственником или еще что, просто это было… мило.  
  
— Я был очарователен. Ты бы меня полюбил. Хотя не так, как мне бы хотелось, так что, опять же, хорошо, что мы не нашли тебя, пока я не стал взрослым полноценным членом общества.  
  
Стив вывернул голову, чтобы его поцеловать, и Тони тихо и счастливо вздохнул ему в рот.   
  
— Так вот. Насчет моей покалеченной психики.  
  
— Покалеченной? — Стив поднял брови и вернулся к телевизору. Кажется, на улице начали собираться маленькие группки желающих отпраздновать. Может, Тони захочет попозже к ним присоединиться, когда они закончат.  
  
— Покалеченной. Они издевались над моими амбициями и растоптали детские мечты, Стив. У меня точно травма. — Рука Тони скользнула вниз, за вырез его рубашки. — А ты, как настоящий герой, обязан мне помочь.  
  
Стив взял его за запястье; потом закинул назад другую руку и схватил Тони за пояс. Потянул на себя, и Тони послушно перевалился через спинку дивана в его объятия.  
  
— Привет, — повторил Стив, и Тони широко ему улыбнулся. — И что же ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Нам надо устроить грандиозную свадьбу, чтобы я всем продемонстрировал, насколько на самом деле были практичны мои детские мечты.  
  
Стив думал, что готов, но сейчас, когда Тони в самом деле предложил, его охватил трепет. Все, о чем он раньше думал — кольца, свечи, музыка под луной — все это чушь. Вот так должно выглядеть идеальное предложение.  
  
Хорошо, что у Стива был Тони, который всегда помогал понять, как надо.  
  
— Знаешь, некоторые учатся справляться с тем, что не все их детские мечты сбываются.  
  
— А некоторые становятся суперзлодеями. Ты готов так рискнуть?  
  
— Не думаю. — Стив склонился к нему, и когда Тони закрыл глаза, прошептал: — Чур, моим шафером будет Тор.  
  
Тони распахнул глаза.  
  
— Нечестно... мффппф…


End file.
